How does it feel?
by Thesa
Summary: Bis zu ihrem 6. Schuljahr war Lily Evans für die meisten Schüler unsichtbar, und das war ihr auch relativ egal. Das ändert sich allerdings, als James Potter sie nach einem Date fragt. LExJP
1. Chapter 1

_Hey,... also, ich hab mich jetzt mal an eine Lily/James Fic gewagt... Ist eigentlich nichts wirklich besonderes... Ein paar Spoiler vom 7. Band sind drin,... Achja, und falls es am Anfang evtl etwas verwirrend ist, es ist aus Lilys Sicht erzählt Kommt glaubich nicht ganz so rüber... _

_Zusammenfassung: Lily Evans war bis zu ihrem 6. Schuljahr komplett unsichtbar für die meisten Schüler, und ihr hat es auch nichts ausgemacht. Das ändert sich allerdings, als James Potter sie nach einem Date fragt._

_Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles JK Rowlings... leider... _

* * *

„_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel?_

_To be on your own, with no direction home?_

_A complete unknown just like a rolling stone?"_

Tja, liebe Rolling Stones, wenn ihr mich fragen würdet, könnte ich euch sagen wie es sich anfühlt. Wie es sich anfühlt kein richtiges Zuhause mehr zu haben. Wie es sich anfühlt komplett unsichtbar zu sein. Tut ihr aber nicht, und ich kann's euch nicht mal verübeln. Weil ich bin einfach unbekannt. Ich bin uncool, und mir hat es bis gestern auch nichts ausgemacht.

Wie gesagt, bis gestern. Heute sieht die Sache etwas anders aus.

Heute war so ein Tag, den man am Abend am liebsten noch einmal zurückspult damit man morgens beschließen kann nicht aufzustehen.

Ich hatte am Morgen eigentlich relativ gute Laune. Der Himmel war blau, die Sonne schien, und in meinem kleinen Zaubererradio lief gute Musik. (The Beatles- Ticket to ride. Die einzige Zaubererband, die es jemals geschafft hat auch in der Muggelwelt berühmt zu werden!)

Ich stand auf, duschte mich, putzte mir die Zähne, ging zum Frühstück, meine ganz normale Morgenroutine.

Doch beim Frühstück fing es dann schon an. Als ich mich auf meinen normalen Platz am Ende des Tisches setzte, fing James Potter an mich seltsam anzusehen.

Jaa, der James Potter! Quidditch-Kaptain, Klassenbester in sämtlichen Unterrichtsfächern (wofür er nicht mal viel lernte… Das Leben ist einfach unfair), außerdem ist er verdammt gutaussehend und zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Sirius Black der größte Herzensbrecher von ganz Hogwarts. Und er schaut mich seltsam an!

Glaubt mir, das ist mehr als Grund genug um Angst zu kriegen. Weil wenn Potter einen seltsam anschaut, kann das nur zwei Gründe dafür geben.

1. Er will was von mir

2. Er will mir einen Streich spielen

Glaubt mir, das Erste ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich, weil ich weder gut aussehe, noch einigermaßen cool bin. Und es ist wahrscheinlich auch mehr oder weniger mein Wunschdenken, dass es so sein könnte, da ich schon seit der 2. Klasse hoffnungslos in ihn verknallt bin.

Und das Zweite ist wirklich Angst einflößend. Die Streiche der Rumtreiber (wie er sich und seine Clique nennt) sind legendär. Man hat sie lieber nicht zum Feind. Und ich habe es jetzt sechs Jahre lang geschafft, für sie unsichtbar zu sein…

Meine Ängste wurden noch verstärkt, als er Sirius Black anstieß und ihm irgendetwas zuflüsterte, woraufhin er anfing zu lachen.

Ich versuchte mich den ganzen Tag lang so zu verhalten als ob nichts weiter wäre. Und das gelang mir ganz gut. Alles was ich versuchen musste, ist unbemerkt bleiben.

Im Unterricht nur was sagen, wenn ich wirklich ausdrücklich gefragt wurde. Mich in der letzten Reihe in die Ecke setzten, sodass mich keiner sieht.

Es macht mir nichts aus für die anderen Unsichtbar zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich genieße es alleine zu sein. Einfach denken zu können was ich will, ohne das ich mich vor jemandem rechtfertigen muss. Einfach irgendetwas machen zu können, ohne das ich groß erklären muss warum.

Es hat auch noch nie jemand versucht wirklich mit mir befreundet zu sein. Nur ganz am Anfang der 1. Klasse hat Mary McDonald versucht sich mit mir anzufreunden. Ich weiß bis heute nicht genau, warum sie das versucht hat. Jedenfalls hat sie es nach ein paar Tagen aufgegeben an mich ranzukommen.

Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so.

Der einzige andere der jemals mit mir befreundet sein wollte, war Severus Snape. Er ist wirklich nett, und er wohnt auch nur ein paar Straßen weiter. Manchmal rede ich auch mit ihm, aber er ist jetzt nicht irgendetwas das ich als Freund bezeichnen würde.

Als Bekannten viel eher.

Jedenfalls sitze ich jetzt ganz hinten in der Ecke unseres Verwandlungsklassenzimmers und mache mir Notizen. Ich will die 6. Klasse so gut wie möglich schaffen, weil ich sie als Vorbereitung für das nächste Jahr sehe.

Und nächstes Jahr will ich unbedingt einen sehr guten Abschluss machen, um einen sehr guten Job zu kriegen. Klingt ziemlich perfektionistisch, oder?

Ist es um ehrlich zu sein auch. Ich hab es in der Zaubererwelt ohnehin schon schwer genug, weil ich eine Muggelgeborene bin. Und ich will einfach allen anderen zeigen, dass ich alles mindestens genau so gut kann wie sie. Wenn nicht sogar noch besser.

Außerdem will ich nach der Schule nicht mehr unsichtbar sein, ich will es zu was bringen um allen, und auch vor allem mir selber, zu beweisen, dass ich was kann.

James Potter starrt mich immer noch so an, als hätte ich irgendetwas im Gesicht.

Na ja… ich beschloss ihn einfach nicht weiter zu beachten und mich ganz auf McGonagall zu konzentrieren.

Nach Verwandlung endlich Mittagessen.

Aber Mittagessen war noch verwirrender. Vor allem als ich Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit durch James Potter wurde, als er quer durch die große Halle rief: „Hey, Evans! Gehst du mit mir aus?"

Ich merkte wie sämtliche Gespräche in der großen Halle leiser wurden, und sich alle verwirrt umsahen, wer denn diese Evans war. Und ehrlich gesagt war ich überrascht, dass Potter überhaupt meinen Namen kannte. Will er mich wohl auf ganzer Linie verarschen? Hat er mit Black eine Wette am Laufen, dass er es schafft mich bis Ende der Woche rumzukriegen?

Sehr wahrscheinlich.

Ich meine, ich würde liebend gerne mit JAMES POTTER ausgehen (wer würde das nicht?). Aber ich tu das nicht, weil ich genau weiß, dass er es nicht ernst meint. Wie könnte er es auch jemals mit jemandem wie mir ernst meinen?

„Nein, Potter ganz sicher nicht!"

Meine Stimme klingt fest, auch wenn ich eigentlich zittere.

Ich _will_ ja mit James Potter ausgehen…

… aber ich will mir nicht das Herz brechen lassen.

Jedenfalls sind James und ich jetzt der Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit. Ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass noch nie jemand James Potter abgewiesen hat, wenn er irgendeine um ein Date gebeten hat.

Ich glaube ich hab gerade eine Premiere hingelegt.

_Super Lily! Der Wahnsinn! Der Typ, in den du schon seit Jahren verknallt bist fragt dich nach einem Date und du kannst nichts anderes machen als ihn zurückzuweisen, _meldet sich eine gemeine Stimme aus meinem Hinterkopf. Und ich muss leider zugeben, dass sie recht hat. Selbst wenn ich nur eine doofe Wette wäre, dann wäre es doch sicher besser wenigstens etwas Zeit mit ihm verbracht zu haben als gar keine.

Ich will wenigstens anderen Leuten erzählen können, dass ich James Potter geküsst habe.

Ich setzte mich langsam an meinen üblichen Platz und merkte wie mich alle anstarrten.

Ich fühlte mich wahnsinnig unwohl, und dann fingen die Leute an zu flüstern. Aus dem Flüstern wurden richtige Diskussionen, und ich nutzte die allgemeine Unruhe dazu, in die Bibliothek zu verschwinden.

Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben was ich gerade getan hatte. Ich hatte James Potter zurückgewesen. Er war steinreich, sah gut aus und war wahnsinnig intelligent. Das Leben war echt manchmal unfair… Er war alles was die anderen Jungs auch sein wollten. Er war der Traum jedes Mädchens. Jede träumte im Stille davon, irgendwann mal James Potter zu heiraten. Er könnte ja dann Zaubereiminister oder so was werden, und man selber würde in Häusern leben, für die die Bezeichnung Villa eine Beschimpfung wäre, man würde sich viele teure Klamotten leisten können, und sich über die Presseleute, die was über James Potters Privatleben herausfinden wollen, aufregen.

Mädchen würden für so einen Lebensstil morden.

Und er hat mich um ein Date gebeten.

Und ich habe „Nein" gesagt.

Aber wenn es wirklich nur eine Wette war? Wenn es wirklich nur darum geht mich rumzukriegen?

Ich versuchte die ganzen Gedanken, die sich gerade in meinem Kopf ein Wettrennen lieferten zu verdrängen und mich voll und ganz auf das Zaubertränkebuch vor mir zu konzentrieren.

Als ich nach dem Abendessen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ging starrten mich alle an, und ich beschloss so schnell wie möglich in meinem Zimmer zu verschwinden und mich auf mein Bett zu schmeißen.

Es war noch niemand von den Anderen da, was ich immer sehr genoss. Da konnte ich das Radio so laut aufdrehen wie ich wollte ohne dass mich jemand anschreit, ich solle mir doch lieber Robbie Williams anhören. Ich konnte sogar meine Muggel-CD's rausholen ohne das es jemanden stört.

_I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play _

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain.

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all... 

Ich sang so laut wie ich konnte mit. Ich liebe singen, und es entspannt mich immer wahnsinnig! Je lauter, desto besser fühle ich mich danach.

Als ich am Ende des Liedes die Augen wieder aufmachte stellte ich zu meinem Entsetzten fest, dass Mary McDonald und ihre beste Freundin Elizabeth Taylor reingekommen waren. Mein Kopf musste innerhalb weniger Sekunden die Farbe einer Tomate angenommen haben, was sich immer furchtbar mit meinen feuerroten Haaren beißt.

„Wow Lily, das war…"

„Furchtbar, ich weiß...", vollendete ich Marys Satz. „Tut mir leid, dass ihr euch so was anhören musstet! Ich wusste nur nicht, dass ihr gleich reinkommen würdet."

„Ähm Lily… Das war alles andere als furchtbar… das war…"

„…genial!"

Lustig, die Beiden beenden gegenseitig ihre Sätze.

„Nein, ich kann wirklich nicht singen!"

„Doch Lily… Ziemlich gut sogar!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich konnte nicht singen und ich wusste das auch. Früher wenn ich zu Hause gesungen habe, hat meine Dad das zerbrochen was er gerade in der Hand hatte und meine Mum hat mich dann immer sofort gebeten wieder aufzuhören.

„Na ja, auch egal… Sonst alles klar bei dir?"

Will Mary sich jetzt mit mir unterhalten?

„Ja, danke!"

„Du weißt schon, dass du der Gesprächstoff von ganz Hogwarts bist, oder?" kicherte Elizabeth jetzt.

Ach so… darum geht es also…

„Ja, und?"

„Warum hast du Potter abgewiesen?"

„Weil er ein selbstverliebter Idiot ist und denkt, dass alle ihm zu Füßen liegen müssen." Gute Ausrede! Bravo Lily! Kein einziges Wort darüber, dass du Angst hast, dass dir das Herz gebrochen wird!

„Recht hast du!" stimmt mir Mary zu, Elizabeth sieht damit aber nicht allzu glücklich aus.

„Es geht hier um _James Potter_!" erklärt sie dann auch in einer Stimme, in der man einem ungeduldigen Kind erklärt, dass eins und eins zwei und nicht drei sind. „Er sieht wahnsinnig gut aus, ist wahnsinnig intelligent und ist dazu noch reich! Ich kenne keine, die nicht mit ihm ausgehen würde! ... Na ja, außer euch beiden."

Mary lächelte mir verschwörerisch zu.

„Na ja, ich muss jetzt sowieso gehen, hab noch ein Date mit Frank Longbottom!" Mit diesen Worten sprang Elizabeth förmlich aus dem Zimmer.

„Liz ist schrecklich…"

Muss deprimierend sein, wenn die beste Freundin so etwas sagt. Ich ließ diesen Satz unkommentiert und zog ein Buch unter meinem Kopfkissen hervor.

Die „Liongirlz" (die Drei, die neben Mary und Elizabeth noch mit mir im Schlafsaal schlafen. Nachdem James Potters Clique sich den Namen „Die Rumtreiber" gegeben haben, mussten sie auch einen haben, haben nächtelang lautstark diskutiert (sodass der Rest des Schlafssaals garantiert nicht schlafen konnte) und ihnen ist irgendwann nichts kreativeres eingefallen als „Liongirlz") kamen dann in den Schlafsaal, beachteten uns kein bisschen, und ließen sich auf Evas Bett fallen. Eva war so etwas wie ihre Anführerin, sie bestimmte, und die anderen beiden (Nadine und Tina) rannten ihr hinterher.

„Habt ihr es auch gehört?" quietschte Eva.

Ich bin wirklich sehr gut darin Menschen zu ignorieren. Wahrscheinlich sogar Weltmeister. Aber bei Eva geht das einfach nicht. Sie versucht sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken (was ihr leider auch immer wieder gelingt), und ist eingebildeter als es ihr gut tut.

Ich seufzte und konzentrierte mich voll und ganz auf mein Buch.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass das wirklich wahr ist!"

„Und ich kann das noch viel weniger glauben!"

Was? Ist ein neues Teint schonendes Make-up auf den Markt gekommen?

„Ich werde natürlich gewinnen!"

„Ja, das wirst du!"

„Steht ganz außer Frage!"

Tina und Nadine wollen sich immer gegenseitig übertreffen, und merken nicht wie dumm das ist. Werden es wahrscheinlich auch nie merken.

„Jaa, es wird wunderbar werden…"

Ich spürte wie ich durch Evas kiesige Stimme Kopfweh bekam.

„Du hast nicht zufällig eine Aspirin, oder?" fragte mich Mary. Sie hatte anscheinend ungefähr dieselben Gedanken wie ich.

„Nein, tut mir Leid. Ich geh jetzt aber in die Bibliothek, um nicht länger mit den Drei in einem Raum zu sein."

Mary lachte und stand auch auf, und ich merkte zu meinem entsetzen, dass sie mir folgte.

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte und ging einfach weiter zielstrebig auf die Bibliothek zu, während Mary links und rechts Leute grüßte, die sie zu kennen schien.

In der Bibliothek setzte ich mich an einen Tisch, und Mary sich neben mich.

Ich weiß nicht, ich bin immer überfordert wenn mich ein Mensch, den ich fast nicht kenne wie ein sehr guter Freund behandelt.

Und genau das tat Mary. Sie versuchte ein Gespräch anzufangen, auf das ich allerdings nur mit einsilbigen Antworten antwortete.

„Lily, darf ich dir mal eine Frage stellen?"

„Ja"

„Warum bist du so? Warum lässt du niemanden an dich ran? Weil ich bin mir sicher, dass du ein ganz großartiger Mensch bist, und ich würde wahnsinnig gerne mit dir befreundet sein, aber du lässt mich einfach nicht. Du lässt einfach keinen."

Mit dieser Frage war ich komplett überrumpelt, weil ich selber nicht genau wusste warum ich so war.

Ich könnte ihr jetzt von meiner Schwester erzählen, von Petunia, dass wir früher die besten Freundinnen waren, sie allerdings seit ich nach Hogwarts gehe nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will. Das wäre eine plausieble Erklärung für mein Verhalten. Ich hätte einfach Angst, dass sowas wieder passiert.

Aber irgendwie weiß ich, dass das nicht der Grund ist. Und ich nenne ihr den Grund, von dem ich glaube, dass er am wahrscheinlichsten ist: „Das ist einfach meine Art, denke ich."

Sie nickt nur, wahrscheinlich hat sie so eine Antwort erwartet.

„Weißt du Lily, manchmal muss man einfach…" Weiter kommt sie mit ihren Erklärungen nicht, weil die Bibliothekstür aufgeht, James Potter seinen Kopf zur Tür reinsteckt und ruft: „Hey Evans! Hast du es dir noch mal anders überlegt? Ich bin nächstes Hogsmeade Wochenende immer noch frei für dich!"

„Vergiss es Potter!" schrei ich eben so laut zurück, was dazu führt, dass Madame Pince mich aus der Bibliothek rausschmeißt.

* * *

Und jetzt sitze ich hier in unserem Schlafsaal und hör mir in Ruhe die Stones an. Morgen habe ich mein nächstes Berufsberatungsgespräch mit McGonagall. Das letzte Mal in der 5. Klasse habe ich ihr gesagt, dass ich nicht ganz sicher bin was ich einmal werden will.

Und ich war es jetzt ehrlich gesagt immer noch nicht.

Top-5 meiner absoluten Traumjobs:

1. Musikjournalistin beim Tagespropheten

2. Heiler

3. Im Ministerium für die magische Zusammenarbeit arbeiten

4. Im Ministerium für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten arbeiten

5. Auror

Ich brauche jedenfalls einen Job in dem ich nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehe, und trotzdem erfolgreich sein kann.

Ich hasse es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, was ich leider tue, seit James Potter mich nach einem Date gefragt hat. Sobald ich irgendwo hingehe ziehe ich Blicke auf mich. Und ich überlege gerade, wenn ich heute Morgen nicht aufgestanden wäre, ob ich das dann verhindern hätte können.

„Evans, kannst du bitte deine Schrott-Musik leiser machen?" fährt mich Eva irgendwann an, die die ganze Zeit über was wahnsinnig wichtiges (ich tendiere mittlerweile vom Teint schonenden Make-up zu einem Nagellack, der die Nagelbetten gesünder macht) mit Tina und Nadine diskutiert hat.

Ich drehe also meine Musik leiser und fange wieder an ein Buch zu lesen.

„Also Evans, ich versteh wirklich nicht was Potter an dir findet." Hä? Nadine kann komplette Sätze von sich geben? „Als erstes hab ich ja gedacht, es wäre nur ein Scherz und er hätte vielleicht mit Siri eine Wette abgeschlossen oder so was, aber das hat er nicht und es scheint wirklich persönliches Interesse zu sein… aber er sollte dich mal ansehen: rote Haare die einfach nur schlaff runterhängen, ein schrecklicher Teint, du hast viel zu viele Sommersprossen… außerdem hast du keine Figur, viel zu wenig Oberweide, also mit uns kannst du da keineswegs mithalten!"

Whoa… erst muss ich geschockt feststellen, dass Nadine überhaupt reden kann, und dann kommt gleich so ein Redeschwall.

„Oh… ja, weißt du, vielleicht steht Potter auf kleine Rothaarige ohne Figur?"

Ich war ehrlich gesagt von mir selbst überrascht. Normalerweise hätte ich solche Kommentare einfach unkommentiert stehen lassen, aber irgendwie war ich den ganzen Tag schon so genervt von allem, und vor allem von Potter, dass ich nicht mehr ganz Herr über mein Handeln war.

Nadine schien auch ziemlich geschockt zu sein, dass ich sprechen konnte, und sagte darauf hin nichts mehr.

In mir breitete sich ein kleines Gefühl des Triumphes aus, und ich schlief irgendwann mit einem sehr guten Gefühl im Bauch ein.

* * *

_Also, der erste Song war von den Rolling Stones- Like a rolling stone, und der zweite von Abba- The winner takes it all._

_Krieg ich n Review? °bettel° Bin für Kritik, Lob und auch Morddrohungen immer offen, da ich selbst nicht sonderlich überzeugt von meinem Schreibstil bin. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyhey Jaaa, ich lebe noch... Hättet ihr nicht gedacht, oder :P Tut mir echt leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat... Ich hab noch nicht mal ne gute Entschuldigung! °schäm°_

_Aber danke für die ganzen Reviews!! Ich hätte niemals mit so vielen gerechnet... (ehrlich gesagt hab ich bezweifelt, dass ich überhaupt eines krieg). Na ja, mein Dank geht an: **Rei Shimura, Vala M., Durli, onetakewatson, Lily Summer, honey, schnakki, cora12, und Milli1302** (jap, ein viruteller Tritt in den Allerwertesten schadet nie)._

* * *

James Potter saß schon in der großen Halle als ich am nächsten Morgen runter kam. Und er beachtete mich zu meinem Glück kein bisschen.

Ich setzte mich auf meinen gewöhnlichen Platz und genoss in Ruhe mein Frühstück, bis sich Nadine graziös neben mich setzte. „Hey Evans"

„Hey"

Sie fing an leise zu zischen, als ob niemand anders hören sollte was sie zu sagen hat: „Also, machen wir's kurz, ich will nicht, dass man mich zu lange in deiner Gesellschaft sieht. Du lässt gefälligst die Finger von James! Weil James gehört zu mir! Und glaub ja nicht es würden nicht alle merken wie du ihn immer anstarrst. Du willst was von ihm! Und abweisen tust du ihn nur um dich aufzuspielen. Aber das zieht nicht Evans! Klar? Weil James Potter _mir _gehört!"

Sie wollte wirklich nur so viel Zeit wie nötig mit mir verbringen, weil nachdem sie fertig war sprang sie so schnell wie möglich auf um sich zu Eva und Tina zu setzten, die ihren zufriedenen Gesichter nach zu urteilen gerade wieder über jemanden lästerten.

Aber ich war einfach nur baff. Mit allem hatte Nadine ja nicht recht, aber woher wusste sie, dass ich was von James wollte?

Wussten das wirklich alle? Und noch schlimmer: Wusste er es?

„Hey Lily!" Mary lies sich jetzt auf den Platz fallen, auf dem vorher Nadine gesessen war.

„Da würde ich mich nicht hinsetzten, da war Nadine schon gesessen!"

Mary lachte. „Wir haben heute unseren gemeinen Tag, oder?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Liz ist jetzt mit Frank zusammen" erzählte sie mir und deutete zum Ravenclawtisch, an dem Elizabeth neben Frank saß.

„Mhhm…" Ich kramte in meiner Schultasche um das Buch für die nächste Stunde rauszuholen, merkte aber, dass ich es nicht dabei hatte. „Ich muss noch mal hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ich hab da mein Geschichte der Zauberei Buch vergessen." Ich stand auf und ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum um mich für Geschichte der Zauberei zu wappnen. Das Fach war furchtbar langweilig und ich nahm mir da immer ein paar Extrarollen Pergament mit, um zu malen oder zu schreiben. Lernen tat ich meistens nur aus dem Schulbuch. Und ich hatte nur leider überhaupt keine Ahnung mehr was wir letzte Stunde auch nur gemacht haben.

Als ich an den Treppen angelangt war stand plötzlich James neben mir.

„Hey Lily!"

„Hey…"

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut"

Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen, dass sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigte, und ich verfluchte mich dafür.

Er ging schweigen neben mir her und schien angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken.

„Lily? Was ist eigentlich deine Lieblingsfarbe?"

„Was?" Überrascht drehte ich mich um.

„Deine Lieblingsfarbe. Rot, Blau, Grün, Lila,…"

„Grün, wieso?"

„Nur so…" Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Sind Lilien eigentlich deine Lieblingsblumen?"

Wieso fragt er so was?

„Nein"

„Was dann?"

„Gerberas"

„Und was ist dein Lieblingsessen?"

„Wieso fragst du mich das alles Potter?"

„Weil mich das interessiert!"

Sicher… (Achtung! Ironie!)

Ich schwieg den restlichen Weg bis zum Geschichteklassenzimmer und setzte mich dort auf meinen üblichen Platz in der letzten Reihe.

Professor Binns kam hereingeschwebt und fing einen Monolog an, von dem jeder wusste, dass er die ganze Stunde dauern würde.

Ich stellte meine Ohren auf Durchzug und zog ein Pergament an mich heran.

Geschichte der Zauberei war genau ein einziges Mal interessant gewesen, nämlich in der 2. Klasse als Binns gestorben war und das erste Mal als Geist hereinkam.

Ich kritzelte etwas auf den Pergamentblättern herum bis mir eine Idee kam und ich anfing zu schreiben.

_Too alarming now to talk about  
Take your pictures down and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around_

_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary _

Don't the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

Kudos my hero leaving all the best  
You know my hero, the one that's on

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary 

Ich liebe so etwas. Lieder schreiben und mir dazu noch Melodien ausdenken. Will jemand raten wer mein Held ist? Kleiner Tipp: Fängt mit J and und hört mit ames auf…

Die Glocke klingelte und alle sprangen eilig auf um so schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenzimmer zu kommen.

Beim Abendessen setzte sich Mary neben mich und erzählte mir den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch aus Hogwarts. Sie war wirklich nett und mir wurde da zum ersten Mal bewusst wie viel Spaß es mir doch machte mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. „Außerdem soll man gesehen haben, wie Peter Pettigrew… du weißt wen ich meine, oder? Den kleinen, dicken, der immer mit James Potter und Sirius herumrennt… ja?... Auf jeden Fall weiß ich von Holly, dass sie auf dem Klo gehört hat wie ein Mädchen aus der 4. behauptet hat, dass sie ihn geküsst hat. Ich meine ugh… Peter Pettigrew! Ich kenn ihn zwar nicht, und er kann durchaus ganz nett sein, aber vom Aussehen her auf einer Skala vom 1-10 liegt er bei minus 1!"

Ich lächelte schief. „Vielleicht liegt es auch nur daran, dass die Leute mit denen er sich umgibt so gut aussehen."  
„Kann auch sein." Sie seufzte und lud sich noch mehr Kartoffeln auf den Teller.

„Hey Mädels. Kann ich mich zu euch setzten?" James Potter. Natürlich.

„Ja, klar!" Mary rutschte zur Seite, sodass James sich zwischen uns setzten konnte.

„Und wie geht's euch?"

„Gut und dir?"

„Auch gut! Ah, die Hauselfen haben sich mal wieder selber übertroffen! Ich liebe Schokoladenpudding!" sagte er als der Nachtisch auf dem Tisch erschien. Er bemühte sich wirklich eine Unterhaltung anzufangen, und Mary sagte auch ab und zu „Ja" oder „Hmm", oder so was in der Art, aber sie schaute mich die ganze Zeit mit einem Blick an der „Sag doch auch mal was!" bedeutete.

„Und, was habt ihr heute Abend noch vor?" fragte er dann, sein zehnter Anlauf ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Muss noch Hausaufgaben machen…"

„Ich will nur noch mal in die Bibliothek um was für meinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz nachzuschauen. Du?" sagte ich schließlich weil ich Marys „Sag-doch-auch-mal-was"-Blick nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Ich hab dann noch Quidditch- Training."

Natürlich hatte er das. James Potter war schließlich zurzeit das größte Quidditch Talent in Hogwarts. Er war jetzt schon so gut, dass er für England spielen könnte.

„Ach so… Das nächste Spiel ist gegen Slytherin, oder?" fragte ich.  
„Ja, und letztes Jahr waren sie die Einzigen, die uns besiegt haben. Will ich dieses Jahr verhindern, ich habe schließlich eine gewisse Aufgabe als Kapitän."

Ich lächelte während Nadine mich wütend ansah.

Und irgendwie gefiel es mir, dass sie wütend zu sein schien. Wütend wegen mir. Wütend, weil James Potter sich lieber mit Mary und mir unterhielt als mit ihr und ihren coolen Freunden.

„Hey Jamsie!" Sie hatte jetzt beschlossen aufzustehen und sich neben ihn zu setzten (also sich zwischen ihn und mich zu quetschen). Auch wenn das hieß in meiner Nähe zu sein.

„Oh, hey Nadine…" Seine Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen.

Sie klimperte gekonnt mit ihren Wimpern. „Was machst du heute noch so?"

„Quidditch-Training"

„Hast du danach vielleicht noch Zeit?" Sie klimperte schon wieder mit ihren Wimpern, und ihre Stimme war um einiges netter als zu der Zeit wo sie mit mir gesprochen hatte.

„Eigentlich muss ich dann noch Hausaufgaben machen…"

„Weil ich habe das mit Verwandlung nicht ganz verstanden und Eva und Tina auch nicht… und ich wollte dich mal fragen, weil du bist ja gut in Verwandlung, und deswegen könntest du mir doch Nachhilfe und so was geben."

Oh mein Gott, man sollte anfangen zu zählen wie viele „und" diese Frau benutzt. Das kann man sich ja nicht mit anhören.

„Ich hab wirklich wenig Zeit… kannst du nicht jemand anderen fragen?"

„Aber keiner ist so gut in Verwandlung wie du und McGonagall wäre sicherlich überrascht das ich das dann so gut kann und so… Weißt du, vielleicht wenn wir uns jeden Samstag treffen? Und dann kannst du mir das immer erklären, ja?"

3 „und"…

„Hmm… na gut…"

„Danke Jamesie!!" Sie machte Anstalten ihm um den Hals zu fallen, aber James wehrte ab.

„Eine Sache noch! Nenn mich bitte nicht Jamesie!"

„Ok, James… wir sehn uns also spätestens am Samstag! Um halb zwei im Gemeinschaftsraum! Bis dann!"

Hey, ein Satz ohne „und"! Ich sollte applaudieren!

Wieso hatte James auch zugestimmt, dass er ihr Nachhilfe gibt? Ihre UTZe waren sowieso nicht mehr zu retten!

„Na ja, ich muss jetzt! Tschüss Lily!"

„Ciao"

Er stand auf und verließ eilig die große Halle.

„Weißt du Lily, es gibt Leute die behaupten, dass er was von dir will."

Ich drehte mich geschockt um. „Was?? Von mir?"

„Ja, weil er dich die ganze Zeit anstarrt… Außerdem hat er dich schon nach einem Date gefragt. Vor allen Leuten in der großen Halle!"

„Na ja,… aber das war nur _einmal_… Vielleicht war er gestern nicht ganz auf der Höhe und hat mich deswegen gefragt. Außerdem starrt er mich nicht an!"

Mary lachte leise. „Doch Lily, das tut er."

„Wolltest du nicht Hausaufgaben machen?" Ich wurde so langsam zickig.

„Ok, ok… ich geh ja schon…"

Ich ging kurze Zeit später auch in unseren Schlafsaal und dachte an James. Ich wollte nicht mehr in ihn verliebt sein.

Ich wollte nicht mehr, dass mir Leute erzählen er will was von mir und ich mir Hoffnungen mache.

_I'm in love with a big blue frog,  
A big blue frog loves me.  
It's not as bad as it appears  
He wears glasses and he's six foot three._

James war zwar etwas größer, kein Frosch und er ist auch nicht in verliebt, aber der Rest stimmt… also, er hat eine Brille und ich bin in ihn verliebt.

Weiß' auch nicht warum mir das Lied gerade eben eingefallen ist. Vielleicht weil James eine Brille hat.

Auch egal…

„Na Evans, wird's wohl nichts mit dir und Potter?" Eva, die eigentlich die ganze Zeit friedlich auf ihrem Bett gesessen war und mich kein bisschen beachtet hatte, war jetzt zu meinem Bett herübergekommen und grinste mich mit einem falschen Grinsen an.

„Halt die Klappe!"

_Everyone keeps telling me, that he's in love with me_… wäre auch mal eine Idee für einen Songtext.

„Ach, werden wir wohl jetzt zickig? Nadine gehört zu Potter. Nadine ist reinblütig, und James ist reinblütig. Du leider nicht. Nadine kommt aus einer wohlhabenden Familie, James kommt aus einer wohlhabenden Familie. Du auch nicht!"

Mir war klar was sie mir damit sagen wollte: Ich passte nicht zu James. Und ich musste leider zugeben, dass sie auch noch recht hatte.

„Du hast mich doch verstanden, oder?" fragte sie zuckersüß.

„Ja, hab ich, und wenn du mich bitte jetzt entschuldigst, ich gehe Hausaufgaben machen." entgegnete ich in demselben Tonfall.

Ich hatte zwar keine Hausaufgaben mehr die ich noch machen musste und in der Bibliothek war ich vorhin auch schon gewesen, aber alles war besser als da oben mit Eva, die beschlossen hatte mich nicht mehr zu ignorieren, in einem Zimmer zu sitzen.

Ich setzte mich zu Mary die mich kurz anlächelte und sich dann wieder ganz ihren Hausaufgaben widmete.

_Everyone keeps telling me, that he's in love with me_… schrieb ich auf ein Pergament das vor mir lag. _And I just hate lying awake and thinking about him_

Ich wusste nicht was ich weiter schreiben sollte und starrte einfach auf die Wörter die vor mir auf dem Pergament standen.

„Hey Lily!"

„Oh, hey James"

„Was schreibst du da?" Ich faltete das Pergament schnell zusammen sodass er nicht lesen konnte was darauf stand.

„Nichts… Wie war Quidditch-Trainig?" versuchte ich ihn vom Thema Pergament abzulenken.

„Super! Wenn wir auch am Samstag so spielen haben wir sehr gute Chancen Slytherin zu besiegen. Du kommst doch, oder?"

„Denk schon."

„Du _musst_ kommen!"

„Jaa… Ok, ich denke, dass ich gehen werde."

„Super!" Er zog sich einen Stuhl zu mir hin und setzte sich neben mich. „Was hast du eigentlich nächstes Wochenende vor?"  
Was sollte das?

„Na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen lernen, wir schreiben ja die Woche drauf Zaubertränke…"

„Das ist alles?" Ich nickte. „Na ja, da ist schließlich auch Hogsmeade-Wochenende... und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht mit mir hingehen willst."

Wieso fragte er mich schon wieder ob ich mit ihm ausgehen will? Nachdem ich ihn schon mal einen Korb gegeben hatte?

James fing an auf seiner Unterlippe rumzukauen.

„Bitte?" fügte er noch hinzu.

Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Er sah aber auch einfach zu süß aus.

„Ähm… Ich weiß nicht… Ich.. Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist.", brachte ich irgendwann hervor.

„Bitte Lily!"

Ich wusste wirklich nicht mehr was ich sagen sollte. Ich _wollte_ ja mit ihm ausgehen…

Mir fiel ein alter Spruch ein, den meine Mutter an der Küchentür hängen hatte:

„_Lohnt sich das?" fragt der Verstand. _

„_Nein", antwortet das Herz, „aber es tut gut!"_

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach Ja sagen…

„JAAAAAAAAAAAAMESIEEE!" wurde ich von einer ungemütlichen, viel zu hohen Stimme aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „Hey James!" Nadine kam auf ihn zu gerannt und umarmte ihn, er erwiderte allerdings die Umarmung nicht.

Er seufzte. „Was willst du Nadine?"

„Ich dachte mir nur, da du jetzt Zeit hast und anscheinend nichts wichtiges vor hast", sie schaute mich an, „und du mir vorhin nicht gesagt hast das du am Samstag während ich mit dir Nachhilfe ausgemacht habe ein Quidditch-Spiel hast dachte ich mir vielleicht könnten wir das jetzt auch gleich machen."

„Bringen wir's hinter uns…" Er seufzte noch mal und stand auf. „Lily, wir reden dann noch mal, ja? Du schuldest mir doch eine Antwort."

Ich nickte und nahm mir vor heute noch einen Notfallplan „100 Wege um James aus dem Weg zu gehen" zu erarbeiten, weil ich immer noch nicht wusste, was ich ihm denn antworten sollte.

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach noch mal drüber schlafen.

* * *

_So, was haltet ihr davon? Ich weiß nicht, so ganz zufrieden bin ich net, aber besser als das was ich vorher hatte ist es. Das erste Lied ist von den Foo Fighters- My Hero... Aber wer das Lied mal in ner ganz tollen Version hören will kann es sich ja mal von der Band Paramore anhören °schleichwerbung für meine Lieblingsband mach° °gg°_

_Und das 2. Lied ist von Peter, Paul and Mary- I'm in love with a big blue frog_

_Joa Review wäre wieder lieb Für Kritik, Lob und Morddrohungen bin ich immer offen. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo _

_Die Verspätung tut mir Leid, die Zeit war einfach zu schnell (gut, ich gebs zu, den Spruch hab ich mir geklaut)_

_Aber danke für die ganzen Reviews! Ich bin immer noch geschockt, dass ich so viele krieg! Ihr seid super! Mein spezieller Dank geht an: **Milli und ihre Mails, Vala M., onetakewatson, artemischel, Lilkins, Cora 12 und Blues!** _

_Falls hier irgendwelche grammatikalischen und rechtschreibtechnischen Fehler drin sind entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon mal, hatte nicht so viel Zeit um es mir nochmal genau durchzulesen. _

* * *

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!" war alles das ich vor mich hin murmeln konnte als ich durch die größtenteils leeren Gänge von Hogwarts rannte.

Ich würde zu spät kommen.

Schwer keuchend stand ich vor McGonagalls Büro und klopfte.

„Herein!" Ich schluckte noch einmal und öffnete die Tür. „Sie sind zu spät!"

„Ich weiß, und es tut mir auch schrecklich leid! Ich bin noch…" _von James Potter um ein Date gebeten worden_ „aufgehalten worden."

„Setzen Sie sich, Ms. Evans!"

Ich setzte mich auf einen der Stühle die vor ihrem Schreibtisch standen. „Also, sie sind hier wegen Berufsberatung. Haben Sie jetzt irgendwelche Vorstellungen davon, was sie mal werden möchten? Oder ist es immer noch so wie in der 5. Klasse, dass Sie dasitzen und nichts sagen?"

„Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht. Und ich weiß auch so ungefähr was ich machen möchte." Ich zog den Zettel aus der Hosentasche auf den ich mir meine Berufswünsche aufgeschrieben hatte.

„Am allerliebsten würde ich Musikjournalistin beim Tagespropheten werden. Und falls das nicht klappt, dann entweder Heiler, oder im Ministerium für magische Zusammenarbeit arbeiten. Zur Not ginge auch noch im Ministerium gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten zu arbeiten, oder Auror zu werden."

Ich denke McGonagall hat mich noch nie so viel reden hören.

„Interessante Berufswahl. Dass jemand beim Tagespropheten arbeiten will hab ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört. Wieso ausgerechnet Musikjournalistin?"

„Wieso Musik? Oder wieso Journalistin?"

„Beides."

„Also, ich würde am liebsten irgendetwas mit Musik machen, und da ich leider zu unfähig bin um in einer Band zu sein, dachte ich an Journalistin. Ich liebe Musik einfach. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber… Musik befreit mich innerlich."

Ich glaube McGonagall hatte spätestens jetzt den Eindruck, dass ich psychisch gestört bin.

„Interessant. Sie wissen, dass sie noch einmal extra studieren müssen um Journalistin zu werden?"

„Ja"

„Gut… Sie haben leider nicht mehr viel Zeit, da sie zu spät gekommen sind. Aber da Sie sich über ihren Beruf im Klaren zu sein scheinen brauchen Sie ja auch nicht länger. Sie brauchen aber auch einen ziemlich guten Durchschnitt um zugelassen zu werden, das ist Ihnen auch klar, oder?"

„Ja"

„OK, dann dürfen sie jetzt gehen!"

„Auf Wiedersehen Professor!"

Ich war froh wieder aus ihrem Büro draußen zu sein, denn bei ihren Augen hatte man immer das Gefühl, dass sie etwas sehen konnten, was sie nicht sollten.

Es war schon spät und ich sollte lieber in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen weil Filch bald anfing Jagd auf Schüler zu machen, die noch draußen herumschlichen.

Aber ich wollte irgendwie nicht so ganz zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Chance auf James zu treffen war einfach zu groß.

Ich konnte mich nur schlecht die ganze Nacht irgendwo verstecken. Das ging gegen meinen Stolz.

Ich stand also vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame und atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor ich ihr das Passwort sagte („Feenstaub").

James stand mit Nadine in einer Ecke und war kurz vorm verzweifeln weil sie einfach nicht zu kapieren schien was er von ihr wollte.

Er sah mich, winkte mir kurz zu, ich winkte zurück und als er auf mich zugehen wollte hielt Nadine ihn zurück.

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um in meinem Schlafsaal zu verschwinden. Für den Tag war ich James wenigstens schon mal entkommen.

„Ahh, ich kann's nicht glauben! Das kann einfach nicht sein!"

„Oh Gott, Eva! Was ist denn?" kam Tina auch gleich angerannt und schaute sie besorgt an. Hatte sie sich einen Fingernagel abgebrochen?

„Ich hab mich doch bei dem Modelcasting für die Hexenwoche beworben." Ach darum ging das ganze: „Ich werde ganz bestimmt gewinnen!". Doch kein Nagellack.

„Ja, und?"  
„Ich habe nicht gewonnen."

„Oh nein, das ist ja schrecklich!"

„Aber weißt du was noch schrecklicher ist?" Sie schien wirklich um ihre Fassung zu ringen. Das man sich wegen so eines blöden Castings so aufregen konnte.

„Nein, erzähl!"

„NADINE HAT GEWONNEN!" schrie sie in ihrer schrillsten Stimme durch den Schlafsaal.

Oha… das gibt Zickenkrieg. Das heißt, ich werde erst mal die nächsten Nächte nicht schlafen können weil sie sich gegenseitig anschreien.

Das war schon mal in der dritten Klasse so, da waren allerdings Eva und Nadine gegen Tina, weil sie sich an irgendwen rangemacht hat von dem Eva was wollte.

„Wir stellen sie zur Rede! Aber SOFORT!" Tina dachte wohl, dass das ein intelligenter Einfall war weil sie bestätigend nickte.

„Sie ist aber gerade unten und macht sich an Potter ran!" warf ich ein. Sie schauten mich beide mehr oder weniger geschockt an (Eva mehr, Tina weniger), anscheinend hatte sie ganz vergessen, dass ich auch da war.

„Potter ist viel zu gut für sie! Sie hat James nicht verdient!" Moment mal, hat mir Eva nicht vorhin noch einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass Nadine und James perfekt zusammen passen würden?

Jedenfalls rannten die Beiden in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hey du!" begrüßte mich Mary als sie ein paar Minuten später in den Schlafsaal kam. „Nadine, Tina und Eva sind mal wieder mitten in einem Zickenkrieg, oder?"

„Ja, Nadine hat bei einem Modelcasting gewonnen bei dem eigentlich Eva gewinnen wollte."  
„Oh…" Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett um ihre Schuhe auszuziehen. „Potter hat übrigens nach dir gefragt. Er will wahrscheinlich immer noch eine Antwort auf seine Frage."

Ach ja, sie war ja vorhin mit uns an einem Tisch gesessen.

„Hmmm"

„Sagst du zu?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich ihm sagen soll"

Mary lächelte und sagte nichts.

„Hey Lily!" James kam beim Frühstück auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich.

„Hey…"

„Alles in Ordnung, du bist so blass?"

„Hab heute Nacht nur nichts geschlafen weil Eva, Nadine und Tina sich andauernd anzicken müssen und Mary, Elizabeth und mir nicht unseren verdienten Schlaf vergönnen."  
„Oh ja, ich hab's gestern mitgekriegt als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angefangen haben… Die Beiden haben mich vor Nadine gerettet, ich glaube ich bin ihnen fast noch was schuldig."

Ich grinste. „Allerdings auch nur fast!"

„Exakt!" Er setzte sein James Potter Grinsen auf und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Was machst du in den Osterferien?"

Ah… ja… die waren ja nächste Woche schon…

„Na ja, weiß nicht… mich mit meine Schwester streiten"

„Du? Dich streiten?" Er klang ungläubig. Was war daran so seltsam?

„Ja… wir verstehen uns nicht mehr so gut seit ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin."

„Oh… ähm, Lily? Du schuldest mir immer noch eine Antwort!"

Ahh… ja… Mist. Wo ist Nadine wenn man sie einmal braucht?

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht…"

„Hi Lily!" Eva und Tina kamen lächelnd auf mich zu. „Ich hoffe wir stören nicht?" Ihre Stimme klang ganz anders als sonst, netter.  
„Nein, nein!"

Wieso waren die Beiden auf einmal so nett zu mir?

„Hat James dich auch gerade zu seiner Party in den Osterferien eingeladen?" Tina saß da und nickte bei jedem Satz den Eva sagte.

„Nein."

„Oh…"

„Ja, aber das wollte ich gerade machen!" verteidigte sich James weil Eva und Tina ihn vorwurfsvoll anschauten. „Deswegen habe ich dich auch gefragt was du in den Osterferien machst! Also wenn du am Freitag bevor es wieder zurück nach Hogwarts geht noch Zeit hast, wäre es wirklich cool wenn du mal vorbeischaust."

„OK, gut, danke für die Einladung. Ich denk darüber nach!" Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher ob er mich jetzt auf komplett freiwilliger Basis eingeladen hatte, oder ob ihn Nadine und Tina gerade dazu gezwungen hatten.

„Ich muss dann auch mal weiter, Tschüss!"

„Ciao James!"

„Tschüss"

„Ciao Ciao!"

„Also du gehst schon mit zu James Party, oder? Partys bei den Potters sind so das Coolste was es gibt, und es werden auch nur die richtigen Leute dazu eingeladen."

Und was soll ich dann da?

„Ja, ich schau mal."  
„Ich bin ja noch am Überlegen was ich anziehe…" Sie seufzte und strich sich eine ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Irgendwie wurde ich Eva und Tina den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht mehr los, nicht mal am Abend, denn als ich mich eigentlich in die Bibliothek schleichen wollte, hielten die Beiden mich zurück und gaben mir eine Typberatung.

Mir standen laut ihnen am Besten grüne und schwarze Sachen, und Silberschmuck besser als Goldschmuck.

Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Wieso versuchten die Beiden, nachdem sie mich jahrelang nur dann beachtet haben wenn sie es wirklich mussten, wieso versuchten sie plötzlich nett zu mir zu sein?

Ich verstand die Welt mittlerweile sowieso nicht mehr… Und alles nur weil James mich nach einem Date gefragt hatte…

Ich wusste nicht mal warum er das hat.

Ein paar Minuten kam Mary in den Schlafsaal. Ich glaube ich war noch nie so froh sie zu sehen, sie war meine Rettung.

Mit ihr konnte ich wenigstens ein Gespräch auf normalem Niveau führen. Auch wenn sie dafür im Moment nicht in der Stimmung zu sein schien, weil sie sich ohne auch nur hallo zu sagen auf ihr Bett fallen lies und die Vorhänge zuzog. (Soviel zu meiner Rettung…)

Aber theoretisch, meine ich.

Ich drehte meinen kleinen Radio lauter als ich merkte, was für ein Lied dran kam.

_Now it's time  
To say good night to you  
Now it's time  
To bid you sweet adieu _

And maybe, drink a cheers to yesterday  
And maybe, you'll drink those tears away

So baby, don't let _go  
Hold on real tight  
'Cause I'll be home tonight  
Tonight _

So baby, don't let go  
Hold on real tight  
'Cause I'll be home tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight_  
_

„Oh Evans, mach bitte deine Musik leiser!" Nadine war reingekommen und anscheinend hatte sie was gegen Aerosmith.

„_Lily_ kann hören was sie will!" Eva verteidigt mich. Wow. Wahrscheinlich auch nur weil Nadine meine Musik nicht mag.

Ich freute mich schon wahnsinnig auf die Osterferien, da konnte ich Musik hören, ohne dass sich jemand beschwerte.

Und die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug.

* * *

_Und wie findet ihrs? Irgendwie langweilig, oder? Finde ich jedenfalls... Na ja, das nächste wird besser (denke ich) Und ich versuch auch schneller upzudaten. Das Lied ist übrigens von Aerosmith und heiß Home tonight. _

_Na ja, bin immer noch offen für Kritik, Lob und Morddrohungen._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey ihr!_

_Kennt ihr mich noch? Wenn nicht, verständlich... hab auch schon viel zu lang nicht mehr upgedatet, was mir wirklich, wirklich, wirklich leid tut! _

_Ich weiß ja nicht wies euch geht, aber wenn ne FF zu lange nicht mehr upgedatet wird vergess ich immer, worüber sie handelt, deswegen hier noch mal ne Schnellzusammenfassung: James will erst n Date von Lily, das sie ablehnt, weil sie denkt, dass er es nicht ernst meint, danach verstehn sich die Beiden ganz gut, und James lädt Lily auf eine Party bei sich in den Osterferien ein. Und das Chap beginnt jetzt irgendwann in den Osterferien °lol°_

_Noch einen ganz herzlichen Dank an meine Reviewer vom letzten Mal: **Milli1302, onetakewatson, artemischel, LE4JP, Cora12, meine Kathi alias Miss Pronx, meine Anso alias Anso und Charlie**._

* * *

„Hi Lily! Na, wieder Ferien?"

Ich grinste John an. „Jaa… und ich brauch ganz dringend irgendetwas zu meiner Unterhaltung!"

Er ging zu einem Plattenstapel und zog eine Platte heraus, auf der man nur eine Fabrik sah. „Pink Floyd- Animals. Gerade eben erst rausgekommen, könnte dir gefallen. Ist zwar ein bisschen anders als die übrigen Pink Floyd Alben, aber ich find's gut."

Wenn John es gut fand, musste es auch gut sein. „Oke, danke, dann nehme ich die!"

John war der Besitzer meines Lieblingsplattenladens gleich bei uns um die Ecke und ich kannte ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten.

Ich redete mit ihm Zeitweise sogar mehr als mit meinen Eltern, wenn auch nur über Musik. „Und sonst, alles klar Kürbis?" Ich hasste den Spitznamen Kürbis, und das wusste er genau. Also versuchte ich ihn mit meinem Blick zu töten, was allerdings nicht sonderlich überzeugend ausgesehen haben musste, weil er mich nur auslachte.

„Ja, eigentlich schon… hat sich nicht allzu viel verändert. Aber ich bin auf eine Party eingeladen worden!"  
„Wirklich? Ich war nie auf einer Party…" Irgendwie hätte ich mir John auch nicht auf einer Party vorstellen können. Er war nämlich genau wie ich ein Loser, genauso verrückt nach Musik wie ich, wir mochten sogar dasselbe Schokomüsli. Alles in allem waren wir Seelenverwandte, nur Johns Aussehen war ein bisschen… na ja. Er trug eine Hornbrille mit sehr dicken Gläsern und seine Haare waren irgendwie dreckig braun und lockten sich.

Aber ich mochte ihn trotzdem wahnsinnig gern. „Hoffentlich machst du dann die Musikauswahl!"

„Ich glaube fast nicht… Aber falls die Musik allzu schlecht wird mische ich mich natürlich ein." Ich grinste ihn an.

„Sehr gut, Kürbis."

Er legte eine andere Platte auf, Stairway to heaven… Meine Güte, ich könnte das Lied stundenlang hören.

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
(And) when she gets there she knows if the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for _

Ooh ooh ooh...ooh...ooh ooh ooh  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven

There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings  
In the tree by the brook there's a songbird who sings  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven

Oooh...It makes me wonder  
Oooh...It makes me wonder

There's a feeling I get when I look to the west  
And my spirit is crying for leaving  
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees  
And the voices of those who stand looking

Oooh...It makes me wonder  
Oooh...And it makes me wonder

And it's whispered that soon, if we all called the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long  
And the forest will echo with laughter

Woe woe woe woe woe oh  
If there's a bustle in your hedgerow  
Don't be alarmed now  
It's just a spring clean for the May Queen  
Yes there are two paths you can go by  
but in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on

And it makes me wonder...ohhh ooh woe

Your head is humming and it won't go -- in case you don´t know  
The piper's calling you to join him  
Dear lady can you hear the wind blow and did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind

And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our souls  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last  
When all are one and one is all, yeah  
To be a rock and not to roll  
Ooooooooooooh

And she's buying a stairway to heaven 

„Weißt du Lils, du hast echt Talent."

Ich öffnete verstört die Augen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mitgesungen und es nicht mal mitgekriegt. Mich nervte das wahnsinnig, dass ich manchmal gar nicht mitbekam, wenn ich anfing zu singen.

„Nein, ich hab kein Talent."

„Doch"

„Nein!"

„Doch"

Zum Glück wurde unsere Diskussion unterbrochen, weil ein Kunde hereinkam (eigentlich kamen selten Kunden).

„Also John ich geh dann mal wieder! Ciao!"

„Ja, Ciao Lils! Also, diese Platte kann ich Ihnen nur empfehlen, die ist wirklich gut! Nicht auf meiner Top 10, aber…"

Die Tür schlug hinter mir zu und ich konnte Johns weiter Ausführungen nicht hören. Jetzt gab es zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder ich ging nach Hause und stritt mich mit meiner Schwester, oder ich ging ziellos in unserem kleinen Kaff umher wo mich alle seltsam anstarrten… Beides irgendwie nicht sehr vielversprechend.

Aber daheim konnte ich mich wenigstens in mein Zimmer verkriechen und meine neue Platte hören.

„Lily, hast du wieder deinen einzigen Freund besucht? Den seltsamen Kerl aus dem Plattenladen?" Meine Schwester empfing mich schon an der Haustür.  
„Er sieht wenigstens besser aus als dein Verlobter…"

Ich konnte sie hinter mir noch irgendetwas erwidern hören, aber dem Frieden zuliebe ignorierte ich es und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer.

_Hey Lily,_

_hab gedacht ich meld mich einfach mal. Gehst du auf James Party? Ich hoffe doch… Weil sonst wäre ich ganz alleine. Liz geht nicht, weil Frank nicht geht… _

_Du könntest danach auch bei mir schlafen, meine Eltern sind nicht da und wir könnten dann von James heimflohen, wann wir Lust haben. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Mary _

Mary könnte von mir aus öfter schreiben. Nicht nur, weil es toll ist wenn jemand an einen denkt oder sie mir angeboten hat, dass ich bei ihr schlafen kann (ich hab übrigens zugesagt), sondern weil Petunia total ausgeflippt ist als eine Eule an unserem Küchenfenster klopfte.

„Was meinst du was unsere Nachbarn denken, wenn sie das sehen? Die denken doch alle wir wären verrückt! Dass du ein Freak bist, ist ja allgemein bekannt, aber dieser Ruf muss ja nicht gleich die ganze Familie überschatten. Vernons Familie zum Beispiel, die sind vollkommen normal, da passt alles! Da gibt's keine Freaks, die den Ruf der ganzen Familie zerstören…"

„Sag mal, kannst du vielleicht aufhören alles mit Vernon und seiner Familie zu vergleichen? Erstens: Wir sind Evans, nicht Dursley, und Zweitens: Das nervt!!"

„Mum! Lily hat Vernons Familie beleidigt!"  
„Heul doch!" war das Einzige was ich darauf erwiderte.

„Lily, Petunia, könntet ihr _bitte _aufhören zu streiten?" Meine Mutter wusste, dass das nichts brachte, aber so hatte sie wenigstens das Gefühl, was dagegen zu tun.

„Lily fängt doch immer an! Die Eule zum Beispiel! Von wem ist die überhaupt? Von jemandem, der ist wie du? Muss ja so sein, andere Leute würden sich gar nicht mit dir abgeben! Mich wundert's, dass du überhaupt Freunde hast!"

An der Stelle hat sie mich getroffen. Ich hatte ja eigentlich keine Freunde. Also beschloss ich darauf gar nichts zu sagen, in mein Zimmer zu verschwinden und meine neue Platte anhören.

Es waren nur noch zwei Tage bis James Party, und die würde ich auch noch daheim überstehen.

Ich überstand die zwei Tage dann auch. Allerdings nur weil ich sehr viel Zeit mit John verbrachte, und sehr wenig Zeit daheim.

James Haus, oder besser gesagt das Haus seiner Eltern, war einfach riesig! Haus war schon fast eine Beleidigung, man müsste es eigentlich Villa nennen.

In James Wohnzimmer waren schon einige Leute, die meisten kannte ich nicht. Allerdings waren auch Eva, Tina, und was mich am meisten überraschte, Nadine da. Eva und Tina saßen mit ein paar Jungs in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich mit ihnen, während Nadine die ganze Zeit an James klebte. James sah allerdings nicht sonderlich begeistert aus, was meine Stimmung schon wieder hob.

Mary konnte ich allerdings auch nirgendwo entdecken.

„Hey Lily! Komm doch zu uns rüber!" rief Eva. Und da sie die Einzige war die ich kannte, Mary noch nicht da war und es unhöflich gewesen wäre abzulehnen (ich war eindeutig zu gut erzogen worden), ging ich zu ihr rüber und setzte mich zu Ihnen.

Die Jungs hießen Josh, Jeremy und Zac. Und sahen sehr gelangweilt aus. Wäre ich aber auch, die Beiden hielten Josh, Jeremy und Zac bestimmt schon den ganzen Abend davon ab, sich mit jemand anderem zu unterhalten.

„Wir haben uns gerade darüber unterhalten, welche Nagellackfarbe am Besten zu unseren Typ passt. Bei mir war es Rosa, und bei Tina Orange." Der Esel nennt sich immer zuerst.

Aber sie schienen ja wirklich schon einen spannenden Abend gehabt zu haben… Ich meine Wow, wie lange braucht es um über Nagellack zu reden?

Die Beiden schafften bestimmt eine Stunde.

„Ja, Wahnsinn…"  
„Nicht wahr? Deine Nagellackfarbe wäre sicher so Perlmutt schimmernd."

„Jaa…" Ich musste mir irgendetwas überlegen, wie ich Eva ruhig stellen konnte. Sonst konnte ich mir den ganzen Abend etwas über die verschiedenen Nagellacktypen anhören. „Und woher kennt ihr James?" fragte ich die Jungs. Ehrlich gesagt interessierte es michnicht die Bohne, aber es war immer noch interessanter als mir was über Nagellack anzuhören.

„Oh, wir sind Nachbarn. Zac und Josh wohnen links, und ich rechts." antwortete Jeremy. Man konnte sehen, dass Zac und Josh Brüder waren. „Und woher kennst du ihn? Ich bin auf James Partys schon seit Jahren, aber dich hab ich hier noch nie gesehen."

„Ja, ich war auch sonst nicht eingeladen… Aber wir gehen zusammen zur Schule, sind im selben Jahrgang."

„Wirklich? Ist James so ein großer Streber wie Sirius immer behauptet?" fragte Zac.

„Er schreibt gute Noten, aber ich denke nicht, dass er ein Streber ist… Jedenfalls sehe ich ihn nie lernen."

„Vielleicht lernt er ja abends unter der Bettdecke um seinen Ruf nicht zu ruinieren." sagte Josh und brachte uns alle zum Lachen.

Sirius schien sich selber zum DJ ernannt zu haben und spielte gerade Yes Sir, I can Boogie von Baccara.

Ich hasste dieses Lied.

„Oh nein, was spielt Sirius denn für Musik?"

„Ich hasse dieses Lied!" meinte Zac ganz aufrichtig.

„Das schlimmste Lied des Jahres!"

„Ganz meine Meinung."

„Sollen wir mal zu Sirius gehen um ihn was anderes auflegen zu lassen?"

„Jaa, bitte!"  
Also gingen Zac und ich zu Sirius, der allerdings gerade damit beschäftigt war sich zum Affen zu machen, wahrscheinlich sollte es so aussehen, als würde er tanzen.

„Sirius! Kannst du mal bitte was anderes auflegen?"  
„Wieso? Das Lied ist doch toll!"  
„Ähh… nein."

„Ja, lasst das Lied halt noch fertig spielen, dann könnt ihr euch was anderes aussuchen." Er deutete auf eine Kiste mit Platten.

Ramones, AC/DC, Pink Floyd, Kiss, Blondie, David Bowie, Beatles… So viele tolle Platten, und dann spielt er Baccara.

Wir legten also als nächstes von den Ramones Blitzkrieg Bop auf. Und für den Rest des Abends waren Zac und ich DJ.

Es machte wahnsinnigen Spaß, vor allem weil Zac ungefähr denselben Musikgeschmack hatte wie ich.

Mary tauchte auch irgendwann auf, saß eine Weile bei mir und Zac, traf dann allerdings jemand anderen den sie kannte und für den Rest des Abends sah ich sie erstmal nicht mehr.

Was mich überraschender Weise gar nicht störte, weil ich so eine tolle Zeit mit Zac hatte.

Irgendwann gegen halb zwei ging ich mir was zu trinken holen, bleib allerdings auf halber Strecke wie erstarrt stehen.

Ich konnte in dem Moment einfach nicht glauben was ich sah, doch selbst nachdem ich mir die Augen gerieben hatte, sah ich immer noch dasselbe.

Nadine und James küssten sich.

Ich hätte in dem Moment am liebsten das Schreien angefangen. Oder das Heulen.

Aber ich tat nichts von Beiden, ich war einfach zu stolz dazu.

Stattdessen ging ich nach draußen, und ich fühlte mich gleich besser als die kühle Nachtluft mir ins Gesicht blies.

Hier draußen war nur ich, den anderen war es sicherlich zu kalt. Die Musik war um einiges leiser, ich versuchte wieder einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen.

Aber ich sah einfach nur das Bild vor mir wie James und Nadine engumschlungen auf der Tanzfläche standen und sich küssten.

Ich dachte immer James könne Nadine nicht leiden.

Zac musste gesehen haben, dass ich nach draußen gegangen war, denn ein paar Minuten später setzte er sich neben mich ins Gras.

Ich unterdrückte meine Tränen.

„Alles klar Lily?"

Ich nickte nur, weil ich nicht sicher war was passieren würde, wenn ich den Mund aufgemacht hätte.

„Ich weiß, dass nicht alles klar ist, das sieht man dir an. Und wenn du drüber reden willst…"

„Es ist nur, dass der Typ, auf den ich steh, gerade eben auf der Tanzfläche jemanden geküsst hat, von dem ich immer dachte, dass er sie gar nicht leiden kann! So, können wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln?"  
Er nickte und schien angestrengt etwas zu suchen, worüber er sonst reden konnte.

„Schau dir mal an wie schön der Mond heute leuchtet!" Ich schaute zum Himmel und der Mond stand in einer Sichel am Himmel, genauso wie ihn kleine Kinder zeichnen würden. Der ganze restliche Himmel wurde von vielen kleinen Sternen bedeckt.

„Ich mag die Sterne mehr als den Mond." Zac schien überrascht, als ich das sagte. „Weil der Mond scheint immer so kalt auf einen herunter. Außerdem verändert er sich dauernd. Aber die Sterne funkeln immer am Himmel, und sie bleiben auch immer gleich groß. Man kann sich auf sie verlassen. Und selbst wenn es bewölkt ist, weiß ich, dass sie irgendwo hinter den Wolken sind."

Ich musste an einen Spruch denken, den ich mal irgendwo gelesen hatte: _Zu den Sternen schauen wir auf, wenn es auf der Erde nichts mehr zu sehen gibt. Oder schauen wir auf, wenn wir nichts mehr sehen wollen? _

Heute hatte ich eindeutig schon genug gesehen.

* * *

_Ihr hattet doch nicht geglaubt, dass ich es ihnen zu leicht mach, oder?_

_Das Lied ist übrigens von Led Zeppelin und heißt Stairway to heaven. _

_Ich hätte dann noch gerne Reviews, egal in welcher Form, ihr wisst ja: Lob, Kritik, Morddrohungen (auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht vediene...). _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey ihr! Ja, ich weiß... Schon wieder viel zu lange nicht upgedatet! Ich hab nur wirklich soo viel zu tun... Deswegen geht jetzt ein noch größerer Dank raus an alle die, die das jetzt trotzdem lesen, auch wenn ich so unzuverlässig bin._

_Und auch noch ein riesen Dank an die Reviewer von letzten Mal! WOW! So viele Reviews hab ich eigentlich gar nicht verdient... (was nicht heißt, dass ihr aufhören sollt zu reviewen °g° Ich freu mich trotzdem immer riesig! Also, Danke: Lilyfee, onetakewatson, Milli1302, Vala M, Caileigh, Anso, Valerie, Cora 12, Verena. Finds wirklich super, dass ihr reviewt! Ich bin meistens zu faul dazu ;)_

Irgendwann spät nachts gingen Mary und ich dann auch von James Party heim, und ich schaffte es sogar ihn anzulächeln als wir uns verabschiedeten.

Aber sobald ich daheim war verkroch ich mich in meinem Bett und wollte nur noch schlafen. Ich hatte keine Lust aufzustehen und meine Sachen für Hogwarts zusammen zu packen. Ich wollte schlafen.

Nur noch schlafen, nicht mehr aufstehen, mit niemanden reden müssen. Solange schlafen, bis diese dummen Gefühle für James endlich weg waren. Oder bis wir unseren Abschluss gemacht hatten, damit ich ihn einfach nie wieder sehen musste.

Die restlichen Ferien, was sowieso nicht mehr viel war, verbrachte ich im Bett.

Meine Mutter kam ungefähr alle 5 Minuten in mein Zimmer um mich zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Ich behauptete, dass ich Kopfweh hätte, und irgendwann lies sie mich in Ruhe.

Als ich dann wieder auf Gleis 9 ¾ stand (jaa, ich hatte es irgendwann geschafft aus meinem Bett aufzustehen) sah ich IHN als erstes. Er sah immer noch so aus wie vorher. Ich weiß nicht einmal warum ich dachte er müsse sich verändert haben, vielleicht weil ich mich seit seiner Party etwas verändert habe. Jedenfalls erkannte ich mich selbst nicht mehr wenn ich in den Spiegel sah. Meine Augen waren irgendwie abgestumpft, meine Haare ungepflegt, und meistens fühlte ich mich als ob ich unfähig zu lächeln wäre.

In dem Moment war ER wirklich der letzte, den ich sehen wollte. Trotzdem musste ich ihn die ganze Zeit über anstarren. Was er natürlich auch sofort bemerkte und mir zuwinkte. Ich winkte zurück und ging dann schnell in ein Zugabteil, dass ich hoffentlich für mich alleine haben würde.

Hatte ich allerdings nicht. Zehn Minuten später waren in diesem Abteil noch Mary, Remus, Sirius, Peter und NATÜRLICH James. Wie sollte es auch anders sein?

„Lily? Geht's dir gut? Du siehst irgendwie nicht besonders gut aus."

„Ja, ich hab nur ein bisschen Kopfweh, das ist alles!" Die Kopfweh- Ausrede hatte schon bei meiner Mum funktioniert, die mich schon mein ganzes Leben lang kannte. Dann würde sie auch bei Mary funktionieren.

Sie nickte dann, auch wenn sie nicht sonderlich überzeugt aussah. War mir aber egal. Ich schlief dann wieder, die ganze Fahrt bis nach Hogwarts.

Vielleicht hatte ich ja die Schlafkrankheit. Weil so viel wie ich in den letzten Tagen geschlafen hatte, so viel Schlaf konnte ein normaler Mensch nicht brauchen. Ich lies dann das Essen ausfallen und schob wieder meine Kopfweh- Ausrede vor. Weil James zusammen mit Nadine musste ich nicht unbedingt sehen.

Ich legte mich in mein Bett und schlief. Oder versuchte zu schlafen beschreibt es wahrscheinlich besser, da kurze Zeit später Nadine, Tina und Eva hereinkamen. Und so wie es aussah, hatten sie sich sogar wieder vertragen. (Na ja, ich hab nicht einmal wirklich verstanden worüber sie überhaupt gestritten hatten…)

„Aber ich verstehe James einfach nicht!"

Oh nein, bitte,… Sollten sie doch über Nagellack diskutieren, oder gesunde Nagelbetten, oder sonst was… Hauptsache nicht über James.

„Als erstes küsst er dich und dann will er nichts mehr von dir wissen! Das ist echt fies!"

Bitte?

Wie war das?

James will nichts mehr von Nadine wissen?

„Ja, er hat mir am Samstag eine Eule geschrieben in der er erklärt hat, dass er nicht weiß warum er mich geküsst hat, und dass es ihm wirklich leid tut, blablabla… Und eben, dass er sich in jemand anderen verliebt hat."

Ich war richtig happy als ich hörte, dass James doch nicht mit Nadine zusammen ist. Aber als sie meinte, er hätte sich in jemand anderen verliebt sank meine Stimmung wieder.

Aber wieso hatte ich mir auch eingebildet, dass aus uns beiden Mal ein Paar werden könnte? Er war so gutaussehend, so beliebt, so reich… und ich war eben ein Mauerblümchen.

Und die Tatsache, dass er zu mir nett war, hatte nichts zu sagen… Er war zu jedem nett. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur Mitleid mit mir.

Ich blendete das Gespräch von ENT (Eva, Nadine, Tina) aus, und schlief nach kurzer Zeit wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich Probleme aufzustehen. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich auch wieder eingeschlafen, wenn Mary mir nicht meine Bettdecke weggenommen hätte.

Der Tag, und eigentlich die ganze restliche Woche, zog an mir vorbei. Die Zeit schien einfach nicht zu vergehen, aber wenn ich mich dann zurückerinnerte, wusste ich nicht mehr wo die ganze Zeit geblieben war. Ich hätte so viel zu tun gehabt, wir schrieben auch bald unsere Jahresabschlussprüfungen, auf die ich hätte lernen müssen, aber ich konnte nicht. Sobald ich ein Buch in der Hand hatte, konnte ich mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Meine Gedanken wanderten dann einfach immer weiter.

Am liebsten lag ich in meinem Bett und dachte einfach an gar nichts. Hörte vielleicht noch ein bisschen Musik… aber einfach nichts tun müssen, nichts denken…

Meine Noten litten natürlich auch etwas darunter. Aber das war mir in dem Moment eigentlich relativ egal. Es kam sowieso erst nächstes Jahr auf meine Noten an.

Mir kam es in dem Moment nur darauf an, James so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Was auch nicht immer klappte. Zum Beispiel, einmal war ich gerade auf den Weg von Verwandlung zu Zaubertränke, als irgend so ein blöder Erstklässler in mich hineinrannte. Natürlich viele alle meine Bücher und Pergamente runter. Der Erstklässler lief einfach weiter, sagte nicht mal „Entschuldigung", aber dafür half mir eine andere Person. James. Ich hätte den Erstklässler vorgezogen.

Mein Herz fing sofort an schneller zu schlagen.

„Und Lily, was hast du in letzter Zeit so gemacht? Wir haben uns ja nicht wirklich viel gesehen?"

Er versuchte ein Gespräch aufzubauen. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten gefragt, wer dieses Mädchen ist, in das er verliebt ist. Tat ich aber nicht.

„Nicht allzu viel… Wir haben ja zur Zeit so viel für die Schule zu tun."

„Stimmt…"

Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich darauf sagen sollte, und er wusste anscheinend es anscheinend auch nicht mehr, denn den restlichen Weg schwiegen wir uns an.

Oder da war dieses andere Mal, als er sich in der Bibliothek mit an meinen Tisch setzte, obwohl noch andere frei gewesen wären.

Ich hatte ja sowieso Probleme mich zu konzentrieren, aber da war's mit meiner Konzentration endgültig vorbei.

Das Schlimmste von allem war aber, als er sich in Geschichte der Zauberei neben mich setzte und sich versuchte mit mir zu unterhalten.

„Hey Lily!"

Mein Herz begann schon wieder schneller zu schlagen. Ich hasste das. Ich hasste es mich selber nicht mehr voll unter Kontrolle zu haben sobald er da war. „Hi James"

„Ich soll dir schöne Grüße von Zac ausrichten, er hat mir gestern mal einen Brief geschrieben. Und du sollst dich von dem Typen nicht unterkriegen lassen, einfach weiterhin die Ohren steif halten."

Ich merkte wie mir alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Hatte Zac James wohl etwas verraten? Woher wusste Zac überhaupt, dass ich James gemeint hatte?

„Wer ist dieser Typ, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Ich schaute ihn an und er sah komplett aufrichtig aus. Anscheinend wusste er doch nicht, dass ich ihn gemeint hatte. Fand Zac das etwa witzig? Falls ja, war sein Humor wirklich ziemlich daneben.

Oder wusste er gar nicht, dass ich James gemeint hatte?

„Ähm, sorry, aber das würde ich lieber für mich behalten."

„Oh… Okay. Gehst du am Samstag nach Hogsmeade?" versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich weiß noch nicht… Gehst du?"

„Keine Ahnung." Er schaute sich etwas unsicher um. „WillduHogsmeademir?"

„Was? Entschuldigung, aber ich hab dich grad nicht verstanden."

„Willst du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?"

Ich verstand nicht warum er das wollte. Er war doch in jemand anderen verliebt, dass hab ich doch selbst von Nadine gehört.

Oder wollte er sie nur eifersüchtig machen?

Das war es wahrscheinlich. Aber dazu hätte er sich besser jemand anderen als mich suchen sollen.

„Ich versteh natürlich wenn du nicht willst und du lieber mit diesem anderen Typen gehen willst…"

Du lieber mit diesem anderen Typen gehen willst? Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, dass er dieser „andere Typ" war.

„Ok, klar gerne!"

Moment, hatte ich gerade zugestimmt? Da war mein Gehirn wieder zu schnell für mich. „Aber nur als Freunde, ok?" Irgendwie musste ich die Situation doch noch retten.

„Ja, klar! Nur als Freunde. Nur als Freunde…"

Und am Samstag stand ich jetzt hier, vor dem Spiegel, und versuchte möglichst gut auszusehen. Ich sah nicht gut aus. Ich war zu dünn, und meine Nase war zu spitz. Außerdem sahen meine Haare furchtbar aus.

Aber ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, ich wollte James schließlich nicht warten lassen. Und wir gingen ja sowieso nur als Freunde.

„Hey Lils! Schön das du da bist!" Er umarmte mich. Freundschaftlich, versteht sich!

„Hey!"

Hogsmeade machte wahnsinnigen Spaß. Viel mehr Spaß als es eigentlich mit James machen sollte. Wir saßen irgendwann alle zusammen im Drei Besen, also James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mary, Liz, Frank und ich, und redeten.

James saß die ganze Zeit neben mir und ich hatte einfach keine Ahnung, was ich machen sollte. Ich bräuchte jetzt in dem Moment jemanden in meinem Kopf, der mir sagt, was ich tun soll.

Oder einfach jemanden, der mit Jungs schon mehr Erfahrungen hat als ich. Was wahrscheinlich auf so jedes Mädchen in ganz Hogwarts zutrifft.

Ich nahm mir also vor morgen einmal mit Mary darüber zu reden. Sie war wahrscheinlich die Einzige, die mich deswegen nicht auslachen würde.

* * *

„Mary?" Ich war so nervös wie noch nie zuvor, und ich hatte einfach keine Ahnung warum. Das war würde doch jetzt nur eine gute Unterhaltung zwischen Freunden werden, oder?

Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, ich wusste schon warum ich so nervös war. Ich glaube ich hatte noch NIE mit jemandem über Jungs gesprochen. Außerdem konnte es ja gut sein, dass Mary mich auslachen wird.

„Ja?" Mary sah schrecklich aus. So als ob sie mindestens eine Stunde lang geweint hätte. Ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen, und sie war wahnsinnig blass.

„Ähh… Alles in Ordnung?" Vielleicht hatte ich nicht ganz den passenden Zeitpunkt gewählt um mit ihr über James zu sprechen.

„Na ja, es ist nur Liz…"

Ich setzte mich neben sie auf das Bett.

„… Sie ist so verknallt in Frank, dass ihr alles andere einfach egal ist. Wie unsere Freundschaft, zum Beispiel."

Ich schaute sie fragend an und wartete darauf, dass sie weitererzählte. Zu irgendetwas drängen wollte ich sie ja jetzt auch wieder nicht.

„Sie hat sich in den paar Wochen in denen sie mit Frank zusammen ist total verändert! Obwohl das schon vorher angefangen hat. Sobald Eva, Tina und Nadine in der Nähe waren, war sie ganz anders! Da wollte sie cool sein, damit die Drei eine höhere Meinung von ihr haben… Und sie hat irgendwann angefangen öfter was mit ihnen zu machen als mit mir."

Oh man, dass war mir ja gar nicht aufgefallen!

„Sie hat irgendwie einen Teil von sich selber aufgegeben… Aber am Schlimmsten ist es, wenn sie mit Frank zusammen ist. Da beachtet sie mich gar nicht mehr! Dann ist das so, als würde ihr unsere Freundschaft gar nichts mehr bedeuten! Und dabei meint es Frank nicht mal ehrlich mit ihr. Es weiß doch jeder, dass er was von dieser Alice will."

Das Gerücht hatte ich auch schon gehört, aber nicht mehr seit er mit Liz zusammen war.

„Und ich weiß im Moment nicht einmal ob ich wütend oder traurig sein soll. Sie war wirklich toll! Und jetzt ist Liz dabei zu einer von diesen Barbies zu mutieren… 'tschuldigung, dass ich dich jetzt damit belästige… Was wolltest du?"

„Ach, nichts." Man, dass waren ernsthafte Probleme. Da wollte ich sie nicht noch mit meiner kleinen Verliebtheit belästigen, die wahrscheinlich (oder eher hoffentlich) sowieso bald wieder vorbei sein würde. „Ich denke das mit Liz kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Ihr seid doch beste Freunde!"

„Wart trifft es besser… Sie redet ja kaum noch mit mir."

„Hast du denn mit ihr schon mal drüber geredet?"

Mary schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde sowieso nichts bringen…"

Ich hatte keine Ahnung mehr was ich darauf sagen sollte.

„Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast, Lily! Du bist echt toll! Und wenn du jemals etwas hast worüber du gerne reden willst, dann komm einfach zu mir, ja?"

Ich nickte. „Ich geh jetzt mein Verwandlungshausaufgaben machen… Willst du mit?"  
„Nein, danke, ich bleib lieber noch ein bisschen hier."

Ich machte mich also alleine auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

* * *

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all aw__ay  
But I remember everything_

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

Ich hörte mir das Lied heute bestimmt schon zum zehnten Mal an. Immer und immer wieder. Das Gute war, dass niemand außer mir in meine Schlafsaal war, und so meine Musik auch niemanden störte. Weil die Meisten konnten Johnny Cash nicht leiden. Na ja, Countrymusik war jetzt auch nicht meine Lieblingsmusikrichtung, aber Johnny Cash! Ich verstand nicht wie ihn jemand nicht mögen konnte. Er war irgendwie der lebendigste Musiker von allen, wirkte aber auch in manchen Liedern ziemlich tot, oder jedenfalls etwas hoffnungslos. In dem Lied eher letzteres.

Ich wünschte mir manchmal auch, einfach noch mal neu anfangen zu können. Einfach ganz weit weg, wo mich keiner kennt. Wo ich mich einfach noch einmal neu erfinden konnte. Wo mich dann keiner mehr als Lily, das Mauerblümchen sah. Vielleicht war ich dann eine coole Lily, oder ich war der größte Streber von allen. Mir egal. Hauptsachen ich war nicht mehr ich. Und musste James nicht jeden Tag über den Weg laufen.

Ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung was ich eigentlich genau fühlte. Mary hatte im Moment genug Probleme mit Liz…

… aber sie hatte auch gesagt, dass ich jederzeit zu ihr kommen könnte. Ich drückte wieder auf Play, und das Lied spielte wieder ab.

„Hey Lily! Bist du da drin?"  
Mary kam in unseren Schlafsaal gestürzt. „Du hast dich heute nur schon den ganzen Tag hier im Zimmer vergraben, du musst mal raus."

„Ja, klar" sagte ich, ohne besonders viel Begeisterung.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?"

Jetzt oder nie, oder? Jetzt war die Chance wo ich Mary von meiner Verwirrung erzählen konnte.  
Also fing ich an, ganz von vorne…

* * *

_Also, das Lied ist von Johnny Cash und heißt "Hurt"... Bin zur Zeit voll auf einem Johnny Cash Trip, und alle finden den einfach furchtbar! Besser für mich, denn man kriegt 3 CDs von ihm für nur 9,99€ :)_

_Kennt ihr solche Leute wie Liz eigentlich auch? Weil das sind die Leute, die mich im Moment n bisschen runterziehen... Ich versteh nicht, wie man sich selber aufgeben kann nur um beliebt zu sein... Ich hab lieber nur 2 Leute die mich mögen, die aber dann auch wirklich MICH mögen, und nicht jemanden, der ich vorgebe zu sein._

_Oke, genug persönliches Gequatsche, interessiert euch sowieso nicht, ich weiß :) Wisst ihr aber, womit ihr mich so richtig glücklich machen könntet? Es gibt da so einen lila Knopf zum reviewen °g° °wink mit dem zaunpfahl° _

_Kritik, Lob, und Morddrohungen sind wie immer erwünscht! _

_Ich versuch das nächste Mal schneller upzudaten, aber das versuch ich ja immer :) _

_Sorry!_

_LG_

_Thesa_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_Hey ihr!_**

Kennt ihr mich noch? Wahrscheinlich nicht, und ich kann's euch nicht mal verübeln… Hab ja auch schon ewig nichts mehr von mir hören lassen. Ich war in letzter Zeit wahnsinnig unkreativ und demotiviert… Außerdem ist es in meinem Leben zurzeit nicht sonderlich glatt gelaufen.

Und jetzt, nachdem ich mich endlich mal wieder melde, hab ich noch mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten: Die nächsten 4 ½ Monate wird es wahrscheinlich wieder kein Update geben. Ich bin nämlich jetzt ab Samstag für fast vier Monate weg, in England. Wollte mich nur schon mal verabschieden, weil ich gerade Zeit habe, und nicht weiß wie's den Rest der Woche aussieht. Muss noch packen (wirklich, meine Mum dreht schon am Rad, weil mein Koffer noch nicht fertig gepackt ist… Ich flieg doch erst am Samstag! Außerdem muss ich morgen erst noch mal einkaufen gehen °grins°), mich von allen möglichen Leuten verabschieden…

Aber die FF ist nicht ganz tot, ich hab sogar schon etwas weitergeschrieben. Ist zwar nur eine Word Seite, aber wenn ihr die noch haben wollt bevor ich flieg, müsst ihr mir halt noch bis Samstag bescheid sagen, dann kann ich's noch hochladen.

Soo, und jetzt noch was ganz Wichtiges, dass für alle FFs gilt: SCHREIBT BITTE REVIEWS! Ihr habt keine Ahnung wie sehr ihr Autoren damit helft, dass ihr euch 2 Minuten Zeit nehmt und einfach mal eure Meinung zu dieser Geschichte sagt. Einfach was ihr gut findet, oder was der Autor vllt noch besser machen könnte. Nur dadurch kann man besser werden.

Tut mir leid, ich bin auch manchmal einfach faul und ein Schwarzleser, aber Kathi (heißt auf Caileigh… Geht doch mal auf ihr Profil, sie hat sogar eine eigene Community für mehr Reviews!) hat mich draufgebracht. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich freu mich auch immer wie ein Schnitzel über jedes noch so kleine Review.

Oh man, hab ich jetzt viel geredet… Entschuldigung, dass hat ich eigentlich gar nicht vor, ich wollte nur schnell Tschüss sagen.

Wir sehn uns!

Liebe Grüße,

Thesa


End file.
